


Betting Games

by deathberryhime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, Multi, Multishipping, chocolate galore, grammar, many implied shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberryhime/pseuds/deathberryhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Karakura High, not even Valentine's Day is normal...; aka, the day students of Karakura High learned a very valuable lesson. <br/>-slight Canon, multi-shipping, implied pairings IchiHime/IshiHime/SadoHime/TatsuHime/etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Games

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Special that I came up, I know it's late but please bare with me, my connection had been god-awful these days...  
> Title & Summary says it all tbh.  
> Watch out for any grammar mistakes, Tatsuki's anger and of course the rest of the insanity we call as main characters of Bleach.  
> Multi-shipping from the eyes of Karakura High's students. It goes all throughout the years they are in high school.
> 
> Enjoy~!

_**… &...** _

It had become a game, really.

Every year girls would giggle and carry boxes.

Every year boys would groom themselves and suave a pose.

Each arriving in the school yard in groups, all secretly throwing looks here and there, giggling, hollering; the sounds varied. Then a group of boys would arrive snarling and bickering and everyone would part to make way; you did _not_ want to mingle in the insanity that was Kurosaki’s group. Soon they came to pass and everyone fell into the same routine moves.

Stares and giggles.

That was until someone barged through the gate and hollered.

_“Inoue-chan is carrying chocolates!”_

Mayhem followed.

The boys cried out, others in joy, others in rage, while others sobbed on the ground. The girls were more conserved. Some fainted, some blushed crimson, while there were a couple who looked pleased that Karakura’s goddess was finally off market.

_“It’s really hard to snag a boyfriend when she’s still single.”_ They’d say or moan in relief –all in quiet, hushed tones, fearing for their lives and faces if _Arisawa_ ever heard them– while throwing a look or two over their shoulders; again, _Arisawa_.

Then there was Chizuru in one side spotting a nosebleed, muttering and giggling to herself. Everyone slowly took a step away from her while sporting concerned or fearful expressions.

The rest of the day, everyone was on edge; all eyes were on the daydreaming girl taking in every move she made. During lunch she inched for the frilly pink paper bag she had carried in. Everyone took a breath. Slowly she stood up and turned around, her back facing the board; every boy sitting in the front started crying, everyone else inched closer. Her eyes glanced around and she bit her lip. She took a step; everyone seemed to freeze.

_Who was it?!_

Then she whirled around and hollered.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Tatsuki-chan!”

Everyone crushed to the floor. Inoue blushed crimson. Arisawa merely slapped her forehead.

There were other’s though, who narrowed their eyes thoughtfully, for they had seen the beauty glancing every now and then to the left. _Left?_ There was silence, before everyone gasped dramatically; _Kurosaki’s group?!_

It was then, their first year, that the bets begun.

_**… &...** _

On their second year they began again.

_“100 yen on Kurosaki.”_

_“200 yen on Kojima.”_

_“5 yen on Asano.”_

_“Wow, going bold again I see.”_

_“Okaa-san lowered my allowance.”_

_“Still…”_

So far leading the poll was Kurosaki with 25 something thousand yen. 50 yen behind him was Kojima. Then 100 yen away was Sado. Asano was still _on_ 100 yen. It had become a year thing, rules had been established as well; look, observe, bet. The money would go to the winners when she’d _finally_ give those damn chocolates or confessed to one of them.

So far nothing.

Second year had also been the year of the many absences, the many transferees –all of them weird, some were easy enough to ignore, others they’d avoid, while some were hot enough to mingle with. None of them stayed though, and _surprisingly_ the school was in one piece still– and the many visits in the school nurse. Fans had bristled, friendships had been ruined. More and more students had daily trips to the nurse. Some had considered stopping the bets, but were quickly shut down by others; _I’ve invested too much on them to back off now! They. Will. Be. **Canon**._

So February came and everyone was on edge again.

They kept quiet when Kurosaki’s rowdy group would come through the gates, and surprisingly Inoue and Arisawa trailed along talking, laughing and smiling. All eyes were on Karakura’s goddess though, and her infamous frilly pink paper bag. Students gasped and choked at the sight of it, started hitting their best friends’ shoulders in glee and pointed. Others tried to act natural; they failed miserably though.

_“Ne, is it me or is everyone staring at us?”_

_“Let it go, Orihime. Haters gonna stare.”_

On lunch all held their breaths again. She had her lunch –u _gh, leaks again… how does she even eat that stuff?–_ in one hand and _that bag_ on the other as she followed Arisawa out. Some were brave and eager enough to follow, the rest stayed back; no need to provoke Arisawa’s rage by loitering around. When the bell rung they barged rushing in again, sputtering and cursing all over the place. The rest tried to extract information; _who the fuck did she give the chocolate to?!_

Then the door opened and everyone froze as they came in order;

Asano, empty handed _; no surprise there_.

Kojima, empty handed _; god dammit_.

Sado, empty handed _; oh my god, don’t tell me she_ –

Kurosaki, empty handed _; whAT??? HOW CAN IT BE??_

Then, lastly, Arisawa came sporting a glare, a scowl, a red forehead and – _those damn chocolates_.

Everyone bristled. Others tagged their hair. Then some spat curses. The group merely blinked at them.

“Why is everyone acting funny?” Inoue would say. Kurosaki would shrug, Sado would grunt, Kojima would smile knowingly and Asano would sob in silence. Then Arisawa would slap at her forehead _again_ with Ishida raising a brow at her.

_(Meaningless to say, Kojima and Asano were replaced on the poll, Arisawa and Ishida taking their place. Ishida came third, Sado still fourth, while Kurosaki was pushed to second place when everyone started betting on Arisawa.)_

_**… &...** _

_Third year would be the year._

That was what everyone was saying. All was normal. No weird transferees, no long disappearances and no sudden bursts out of class with weird and _stupid_ excuses. The bets were still on, the polls raging as every day went by. The group had become closer, almost every day they’d all head to the roof for lunch, while others had seen them spending more and more time together outside from school.

First years and second years were informed, and they joined –some reluctantly– the betting. The money they raised had easily reached millions, as many were betting all their allowances on them, while some sneaked money from their parents’ wallets to bet again. By the time February came, some families struggled financially while wondering how they managed to lose money that quickly.

The group had strolled in, talking, bickering, giggling and shouting. All ignorant to the stares and glares they were getting. It was just the four of them today; Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida and Inoue. Kojima was out of town for some family business, while Asano had caught the flu, freeing everyone from his hollering for an entire week. The karate club had a tournament this week so Arisawa was out of town as well; her fans and followers that betted sobbed at the money they had just lost.

_And that cursed bag._

It was as if it was mocking them, each and every year. Some considered ripping it to pieces; the rest just held them back because _this is the final year, there’s no way she won’t make a move!_

The day seemed to drag, everyone clearly on edge, shooting the four looks every now and then. How they didn’t get noticed it was beyond them, really.

Then lunch came, and all held their breaths as she once again took her lunch and the bag with the chocolates and followed the three boys outside. They didn’t notice how everyone sat perfectly still on their seats, eating, quietly talking and waited for the damn bell to ring to see _finally who the fuck won._ After Arisawa’s defeat, Kurosaki and Ishida were head to head for first place.

When the bell finally rung, all of them froze, packed their lunches and turned dutifully their eyes to the door. There were some students from other classes and years standing in the back, all waiting for the final results of the poll.

The door slid and laughs erupted. All held their breaths.

“Inoue, seriously, you shouldn’t have to.” _Kurosaki._ They wanted to celebrate but experience kept them quiet.

“I wanted to Kurosaki-kun! It was no trouble at all.”

“Inoue-san, you are aware I don’t eat sweets but still–”

“That’s why I made them with dark chocolate, Ishida-kun! I wanted you to enjoy it at the very least!” _she gave some to Ishida as well?_

“..muh.” that was Sado.

“I’m very glad you liked them, Sado-kun! I have more if you want!”

“…muh.”

“You’ll OD again, Chad.” _Kurosaki._

“…muh.”  

“I’m very opposed to it as well, Sado-kun.” _Ishida._

“Mou, Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun are just jealous. Here have some more, Sado-kun!”

“Wait, Inoue-san!”

“Inoue, _no_!”

Some whimpered, some cried out in frustration.

The rest of them merely sighed.

In front of them an Ishida was trying – _and failing miserably_ – to hold back and overzealous Sado who inched closer to the outstretched bag of chocolates. Kurosaki was faring better as he held Inoue back and away from Sado, both cursing and yelling at Ishida to do a better job and to Inoue to _not give him any more chocolates because last time he had been in a sugar comma for a week._ Of course, she didn’t listen and merely chastised him and tried to give more chocolates to Sado.

_(In the end, they had to give everyone back their money. Everyone cried, everyone cursed, and local group therapy sessions and therapists gained more customers of high school age, alarming both parents and region. The news raged for months before it settled down eventually. And Karakura’s high-schoolers gained a very important lesson._

_Bets and Valentine’s day were never a good mix.)_

**_… &... _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [P.S. this story could be found on my account on FFN and Tumblr. Thank you.]
> 
> -Berry.


End file.
